


The Sinatra Collection

by JojaLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Fate & Destiny, Ghost Derek Hale, M/M, Magic, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojaLee/pseuds/JojaLee
Summary: A collection of prompts and snippets inspired by Frank Sinatra songs because why not. I'd love to see someone take one of these prompts/stories and expand on it!Prompt preview:If Stiles was ever going to be whisked to an alternate dimension he would have thought it'd be something along the lines of a hell dimension or dimension of the fae, he really didn't think it'd be some Pleasantvilleesque version of Beacon Hills.Stiles could handle the Hales still being alive, he could handle the Argents being nice, he could handle his own mother still being alive and Scott's father still being around but JacksonfuckingWhitmore being kind and jubilant? To him? Something was definitely wrong with this universe.





	The Sinatra Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, if you're reading this, please feel free to take any of these prompts/stories and expand on them and create something from it. I'd be honoured esp when I'm not going to write any of these probably unless somewhere expresses great interest.

 

 

**I've Got You (Under my Skin):**

Stiles and Malia are going well enough in their relationship. Even Derek Hale is going well in his relationship with Braedon. Scott has Kira, Lydia and Parrish are doing weird eye fucking stuff, Stiles' dad went on a date last week and Liam has been seeing someone on the weekends. Everything is great, everyone is happy and in good relationships and HAPPY. So why exactly is Stiles kissing Derek in his Jeep? WHY? Why can't they stop looking at each other and touching each other and- God damn magic curses and doohickory.

In which Derek and Stiles get hit with a love curse (yes, curse) and now they can't stop touching each other and feeling everything the other feels; everything. Things get a little awkward when in the first night Stiles can't get to sleep because everything is tingling as if he has mass pins and needles and Malia can't seem to help and then Stiles' window opens. The next thing he knows his skin feels warm and fuzzy and there's a big hunk of muscle pressed against his cheek.

 

 

**Time After Time/Day by Day:**

A short(er) fic about Derek Hale's unique expression of love, purely through his facial emotions. Derek's love for Stile's isn't shown through words, it's his face that does it. Stiles gets it, others don't and he likes it like that.

 

 

**If You Are But A Dream:**

[Set in late 18th Century, England.]

Stiles is the 17 year old son of a war officer. Half-brother to Scott, the son of his father's second wife, a widowed baroness. Marriage prospects are already flying around Stile's head even though he still can't seem to dance in the lines properly yet. Miss Lydia Martin is the only girl he has cast eyes upon and even considered marrying and whilst parents talk and others whisper and look fondly over their relationship he knows deep down that Lydia is already in a battle of her own in the war of love, as two certain dance partners, Mr. Whittemore and Lord Parrish seem to be vying for her hand.

 

Stiles knows that he is different though. If it were not for the way he blushed when Danny winked at him it would be for the way he sighed when the man in his dreams wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders.

Stiles knows that he is weird. If it weren't for liking men it would be for having dreams of a man whose face always disappeared from his mind once awoken.

 ***

 "Who is that girl?" Scott asked from beside Stiles as they made their way across the floor. He looked across the room to where Scott had nodded his head. A girl of about their age stood beside an older man, she had dark brown hair, olive skin and hard eyes. Dressed in gold trimmings and cream patterned chiffon the girl looked non-surplussed as she entered the room with her escort.

 

"Not sure." Stiles pondered. "They must be new."

 

"We could check the book, they most likely only arrived just now." Stiles nodded and moved with Scott towards the entrance.

"Why?" Stiles questioned quietly as they moved through the guests of the upper rooms. "Are we interested in this new mystery girl? I thought we had our eyes upon the lovely French girl, Miss Argent yes?"

 

Scott looked at him sharply. "Must I have romantic interests in all the women I so much as glance upon in curiosity?" He asked, slightly bemused.

 

"I suppose not." Stiles answered in a sing-song voice as they arrived at the entrance and at the guest book.

 

"Just because you have no curiosity for women." Scott muttered as he flipped open the ledger on the wooden stand. Stiles frowned. He knew his brother had not meant it in such the way that sinfully fluttered in the back of his mind, the comment however struck him in a sudden angsty mood.

 

Scott was running his fingers down the list. "The last female entered into the books is a Miss Cora Hale…and a man above her, Mr. Peter Hale…why do those names sound familiar?"

Stiles looked down upon the crisp, inked page.

"I agree," he said as he looked at the two cursive names, "that name sounds rather familiar, Hale, I wonder where I have heard it before, maybe I can question father for answers."

 

***

 18th century sterek? Can I get someone to do this one because I've been so close to keep going with it for a long time. The story line I thought of to go with this entails the Hales returning to town after their home and family had been lost in the fire around ten years ago. The Hales had once been the upper echelons of society but were always mysterious in their own way, despite this they contributed a lot to the town until the tragedy. Now the surviving Hales are back, their burnt down home being rebuilt and are even more mysterious than before. They become the talk of the town naturally. Then Stiles sees Derek from across the dance floor and kinda almost faints. Why? He's not so sure. It's all very Jane Austen, Wuthering Heights, 18th century gothic romance. I'm not sure if I intended the Hales to be werewolves or not, I think they may have been witches or maybe Stiles was the witch? I honestly can't remember I wrote this prompt originally 100 years ago. Oh and Stiles' dreams mean a lot, if only he could remember them fully but as the story goes on he's meant to remember more and more and about the mysterious man in his dreams and how it connects with Derek.

 

 

 

**Where Or When:**

Stiles dreams. A lot. He always has but as he becomes older Stiles starts to notice some things. His dreams sometimes come true. In a sense. It's like a wispy veil over his eyes. He picks things out here and there, remembers words, actions, answers, solutions. By 16 Stiles feels older than his official age, like there's a creak in his bones that shouldn't be there, a weariness in his heart that should be unperturbed by nothing but unrequited love and grief.

And then everything escalates when he sees Derek across from them in the grey forest.

Stiles' eyes glaze over and his mouth opens as he looks at who he believes to be none other than Derek Hale as he stands across from them, glaring holes into their foreheads. What? Stiles almost asks as his vision skews. Waves and fades. Comes into sight again. He sees Derek once more, the leaves around his feet are a different colour, bright oranges and reds. He's different too. His vision waves again. Hale has his shirt off, he's moving forward, mouth moving. Stiles can't hear him. He looks down. Why is Derek wearing brown leather suspenders? He doesn't seem as pale anymore. Stiles' eyes close, he feels dizzy and there's muffled talking as if it's coming from another room.

"…eed to leave."

Stiles opens his eyes. Derek is closer to them now, the leaves are grey again, he has his shirt on. "What?" Stiles says out loud, slightly dizzy and confused.

Derek's eyes which were on Scott pan over to him and gives Stiles a strange look before opening his mouth again. "This is private property," he says tersely and slower, as if Stiles is hard for hearing, "you need to leave. Now." He punctuates the end of his demand sharply.

"U-uh sorry," Scott speaks up quickly. He feels him grab his hoodie sleeve, "W-we were just leaving, sorry." Scott tugs his sleeve again. Stile snaps out of his trance officially, hears Scott's muffled 'come on Stiles' and moves his heavy legs with Scott as they start to back away from tall, dark and…whatever Derek Hale seems to be. Stiles doesn't like this. He doesn't like it at all.

 

***

This is one of my favourites. Basically, Stiles can sort of remember his past life/is still connected to his past life and Derek is also connected to him. Or, Stiles and Derek are past lovers and this causes their present selves to be drawn to each other. Their past lives didn't end well so it's like fate is trying to make up for it. It's all very dreamy and angsty. 

 

 

**Nice n Easy**

"Cross-Country road trip?" Stiles asks redundantly as he sits on the black leather. "We're totally going to fall in love."

Derek looks at him nonplussed, his eyebrow raised in its classic judgemental fashion. "Or," He starts slowly. "we'll rip each other's throats out."

Stiles raises both his eyebrows at this. _Derek_ Hale _I see your raised eyebrow and I'll raise you another_. "What's with you and throats? Is that your fetish? I can dig that, at least it's not feet…or paws…"

Derek doesn't speak. He stares and then turns silently in his seat to the wheel, starting up the car without a single word and putting it into reverse. Stiles gulps. He didn't retaliate. Yet. Is this the wolf in him surveying his prey, hunting it to find it's weakness, to take it out when it least suspects? Stiles gulps again.

Stiles discovers Derek's revenge half an hour later when they're on the highway and he rolls down his window. As Stiles turns off the radio and reaches for his phone he sees Derek reach into the middle compartment and pull out the white cord Stiles would need. He's about to thank Derek when the steely man moves the cord towards his side. "Wh-?" Stiles is about to ask when Derek throws the ox cord out of the window. "What the hell!" Stiles yells and looks behind them as the cord tangles underneath another car.

Derek is silent until- "There's no Bluetooth." He says simply, face unmoving as he keeps his eyes on the road.

Stiles gapes at him for a while. "I loathe you."

"I loathe you too." Derek replies unemotionally.

It would be cute if Stiles wasn't developing a throat 'fetish' too at that moment.

 

 

 

**Almost Like Being In Love**

A classic love potion tale.

Except Stiles doesn’t fall for Derek, he unfortunately falls for Peter as it is his stupid mug that pops up into Stiles' life straight after consuming the blasted magic liquid.

'Fucking Peter.' Derek thinks, as his uncle shoves the teenager into his arms.

"You," Peter says with a hard point in his direction, "can deal with this."

Derek looks down at Stiles. The boy is grinning harder than he's ever seen and he's seen Stiles eating curly fries. Stiles keeps making petting motions towards Peter and there's a glazed look in his eyes. Derek grimaces then turns his head up to find Peter already walking away.

"Hey!"

"You're problem!"

"Why!-"

"You're problem!" Peter waves his hand and then he's gone, disappearing down the corridor.

Stiles whimpers and fidgets more.

"Fuck, my life." Derek only sighs, then hits Stiles in the back of the knees. He goes down and Derek grabs him at the waist, hauling him over his shoulder as he begins to walk him into the apartment.

 

 

 

**I'll Be Seeing You**

Derek's dead.

It's unfair. Stiles thinks. After all that's happened to the Hale family, that Derek finds his end at the hands of another hunter.

Stiles wants to yell at the world, god, whoever or whatever is listening because it's not fair. He didn't deserve it. His sister doesn't deserve it.

*  
Stiles keeps seeing Derek everywhere. In the corners of his eyes, when he turns his head. Whispers of the man are all over Beacon Hills everywhere Stiles goes.

There's something strange, and empty like, knowing that the man who was a part of bringing them all into this supernatural other world was now gone.

And then Stiles literally starts seeing Derek everywhere. He feels like Bella fucking Swan. He knew he had a bit of a thing for Derek, there was weird chemistry between them, but he didn't think he was this attached. Was he in love and he just didn't know it? Does Derek want him to go cliff diving? Stiles is going a bit mad. He's about ready to tell Scott, that is, before Derek starts to speak to him, or well, yell at him.

  
  
"Stiles!" Stiles whips his head around in class.

  
He had been looking at Derek when he came in, the man was at the back of the classroom with his arms crossed, not moving. Whenever he did move it was like it was in slow motion. Sometimes it was wispy, with him moving his hands and fading in and out of Stiles' vision, like he wasn't really there but just a trick of the eye. Stiles had become use to it within the week, albeit it was driving him mad. Most times he would close his eyes, shake his head and then Derek would be gone. Derek didn't disappear today. He had the usual scowl on his face and his eyes slowly followed Stiles to his seat.  
  
Stiles had tried his best to listen to his history teacher, he really did but then Derek had decided to become vocal.

Stiles looked at Derek incredulously. The man looked relieved and then he started motioning towards himself, mouthing something Stiles couldn't read.

 _That's it_ , Stiles thought, _I've finally gone. I'm done. I'm absolutely mental_. He turned around with his wide eyes looking back at the board in front of him. _Derek is dead Stiles, come on_ get _over it, we don't want to go to Eichen House._

"Stiles!" He heard Derek yell again from behind him. Stiles almost gasped. He turned around again and it looked like Derek was closer now, still making a motioning with his hands towards himself, except now Derek was less wispy, he was very, very clear, very stable and present. "I'm here!" He yelled again. He was louder too. Stiles mouth at this point felt like it was about to drop off and roll under his desk. He saw a few kids behind him giving him weird looks but lucky for Stiles everyone in school seemed to be used to his and his group of friends weirdness at that point to not raise their voices about it. "Stiles!" Derek yelled again. Stiles very quickly whipped his head around to the front of the class again. Nope, this wasn't happening. He pulled up his knapsack and started stuffing his things into it haphazardly. He pushed back his chair with a squeak. He saw the teacher pause and open her mouth.  
"Uh buh uh, bout to be sick!" He yelled quickly as an explanation as he hurried out of the classroom door and continued down the hallway.

As his shoes were squeaking down the tiled hall in his haste he heard him again.  
"Stiles!" It was louder than ever before and Stiles looked over his shoulder to see Derek following him. He let out a short shriek of terror as Derek, glaring, was hastily following him like some sort of Freddie Krueger knock off. Terrified and holding back a scream Stiles scurried as fast as he could towards the exit of the school.

***  
Basically Derek isn’t quite dead yet and Stiles is the only one who can see his spirits presence, therefore it's up to Stiles to help not quite un-dead Derek find a way to revive and become a wholesome being again.

"Oh God do I have to do some Frankenstein shit because you know what I'm really really not signing up for that adventure."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay…"

-  
"Listen, I'm not ready for this to become Ghost." Derek says gruffly. Stiles is taken aback at first that Derek had made a movie reference and then-

"You…you don't want to mould clay with me…?" Stiles asked confusedly.

Derek set him up with the darkest glare he'd seen yet. "No." He gritted out. "I'm not ready to go yet, to disappear, to die."

"Oh." Something whirled in Stiles' stomach. The air in the room became stagnant, almost awkward at the gravity of Derek's words. "…So…" Stiles quietly piped up again after a moment, "…is that a maybe to clay moulding or…?"

Derek lets out a long, suffering sigh and glares at Stiles again but Stiles can't miss the small quirk of his lips.

Stiles smiles. His says quietly, "I won't let that happen…you're coming back…I want you to come back."

 

**At Long Last Love**

Of all the things Derek thought would kill him one day he had never pondered that it would possibly be a devastating earthquake.  
  
It's 4:36 PM when it hits as Stiles walks into his apartment in a rush, looking for Scott.  
Stiles stopped at the first tremor and Derek could practically smell the fear wafting off of him.  
"Stiles?" Derek asked from the window.  
"Earthquake!" Stiles just yelled at him from across the wide room, holding out his hands. "Big! Huge! Bad!" He exaggerates his hands moving them in an out as if he was holding an expanding burger. Derek just quirked his eyebrow in his usual fashion, he was a werewolf, earthquakes weren't exactly on his list of things to be very very afraid of.  
"Is Scott-" Stiles flapped his hands around and his face was awash with worry and knowing, his eyes jerked around, he already knew the answer.

"No." Derek simply answered and began moving forward when another tremor, harsher than before hit.

"Shit." Stiles looked panicked and as the latest tremor subsided he started moving forward towards Derek. "Is this loft weatherproof?"

"Yeah…" Derek replied, he started to think that the earthquake may have had a place for the alarm portion of his brain after all.

"Like say, devastating and earth crippling Earthquake level proof?" Stiles further asked, weighing up his hands.

Derek looked around the loft. "It's made of steel."

"Well!" Stiles' eyebrows had raised to a concerning height. "Good enough because this baby is hitting, oh, like now!" As Stiles finished looking at his fake wristwatch another tremor hit, harder this time and longer, Derek's knees shook and the vibrating quiver had Stiles fall to his knees.

"Alright." Derek spoke as the quivering earth slowly started to subside. He hooked his hand under Stile's elbow and lifted him up. "Follow me."

###

Basically a No Man's Land worthy earthquake hits California in the Beacon Hills area and devastates the town almost to rubble. No power, no nothing is left. Meanwhile Derek and Stiles are semi-holed up in Derek's steel embedded apartment as they sit through the main earthquake and it's aftershocks, trying to stay safe.

 

 

 

**As Time Goes By**

  
"Did he kiss you Stiles?"

Stiles looked away, out the window. He frowned and bit his tongue.

"Did he fuck you?"

Stiles let out a harsh breath that fogged up the car window. He could feel Derek's anger like a hot aura pushing towards him.

"You're not his Stiles."

"You're right I'm no ones." Stiles gruffed.

Derek stayed silent for a moment. He let out a sigh and quietly spoke, "…You're meant to be mine."

Stiles scrunched up his eyebrows and smoothed a hand across his forehead. He turned to the man in the other seat. "Then why haven't you ever taken me?"

##

 

 

**Monday Morning Quarterback**

Derek is the Quarterback for the Beacon Hills high school football team. The budding Alpha revels in the swoons and sighs of women and loves his team more than anything, except, that is, his family. He wouldn't put his position on the team at stake for anything, but then he hears Stiles Stilinski, his desk neighbour in English Literature, sniffling in an empty classroom and everything after that becomes…complicated.

  
In a world of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, people don't establish their positions in the trifecta until the ages of 17-21, with the exception of the Omega, who can become established by the age of 15. Derek, 17, is on the cusp of Alphadom. Enthusiastic about football, his team and his future, Derek can't imagine anything disrupting his life of popularity and football.   
Stiles, 16, has just officially become established as an Omega. He is disappointed, angry, sad and scared. He knew he wasn't going to be an Alpha but a Beta was his best bet, both his parents had been. Stiles doesn't know what this new position means for him. He's scared. Scared that established Alphas are going to sniff him out, that people are going to tease him, that he's going to go into an early heat during school (he knows heats aren't supposed to start until your 18 but he's heard stories), he's scared people are going to take advantage of him, or see him differently. His dad is already worrying his lips, homeschooling has been brought up once or twice. Omegas are already the most uncommon, especially one younger than 18 and especially male ones. If Stiles wasn't so beside himself with worry he'd say he was a catch.  
But no, he was Stiles Stilinski, lame guy who wore too many graphic tees and couldn't get on the football team even as a bencher along with his best friend, Stiles Stilinski who embarrassed himself in front of Lydia Martin when he accidentally asked her out with his big fat mouth at age 14, Stiles Stilinski who is sure that everybody in school has seen him slip down a freshly cleaned hallway at least once in their life. That same Stiles Stilinski now had slick liquid slowly dripping from his ass (God he'll never make a period joke ever again if it's this bad with clear liquid he can't imagine what women have to go through with blood every month) and could now officially be impregnated. _Holy shit_ , he can get _pregnant_ , he can have kids. _Oh god._

  
***

It's only a week after Derek comforts Stiles that his status as an Alpha becomes officially established. He wakes up with a wince of an ache in his gums and a tightness across his body. It's clear to him once he reaches his bathroom mirror and pale red eyes stare back at him. He opens his mouth and shifts, two large fangs make themselves clear as they expand into place. He flexes his hand and out pops his nails, feeling and looking sharper than ever before. Closing his mouth he notices the extra hair along his jaw. _He was an Alpha now._

 

 

**Hey Look, No Crying**

Derek is leaving town.

He tells them all in his apartment as a packed bag sits near the front door. He's leaving the apartment to Isaac. He knows Scott will take care of things, be the good alpha he is.

Stiles wants to cry, in a strange way.

He thought that they had been getting closer, emotionally, after everything. Except now that Derek can change into a wolf, he has to go; find himself, find others, find anything. Stiles understands, he knew it was going to happen.

Still though, Stiles feels like a piece of himself is breaking away

***

Derek is leaving town and Stiles becomes real moody about it.

 

 

 

**To Love A Child**

While on holiday Derek meets a human omega at the beach, Stiles, whose skin is like porcelain dotted with moles from the stars and whose snark could rival his own sister's. He knows, as a Were, he's not supposed to touch Stiles, he's not supposed to look, they're not supposed to kiss but when Stiles goes into an early heat they both can't help themselves, they fall together like waves into the ocean.

And then Summer is over, and so too is their fling. Stiles thanks Derek for the company during heat, his first with another, and then they say goodbye as Derek steps into his cab, on its way to the airport.

  
It's been three months and Derek can't shake the regret from his body. Everything had happened so quick but how had he not gotten Stiles' number? He can't seem to rid himself of the feeling that he's missing something, that he should fly back to that beach, find Stiles and bring him back with him. What at first seemed to be a onetime thing had transformed for Derek, now he thought, just maybe, that was meant to be my mate. Derek knows it's not right, Humans and Weres weren't meant to be together, it might not be law anymore, at least in California, but it was still looked down upon, ostracized, criticized, pushed to the side. 'The breeding pool must be kept clean, sterile, half-breeds were troublesome, the Weres must not over-take society, chaos, chaos, chaos.' Derek had heard it all before. He knew too, despite his family's openness and kindness, that they would prefer if Derek found himself another Were partner to join the clan.

So Derek tried his hardest to suppress his feelings, to repress everything in him that felt as if it was being pulled somewhere else, and then one day it stops. The feeling stops. He no longer feels such a tight pull, now it's something more settled, as if…

And then he smells it. The sweetest, most intoxicating smell that has ever breached his nostrils. He follows it from his home, chases after the tendrils as if they were wafting above his lip, invisible spirals leading him to…a baby blue jeep.

Derek noticed then the movement from the side of the car and watched as a figure stood, having been bent over. He watched the boy still, then turn around slowly, a reverent look upon his face, his nostrils flaring. It's then the smell really hits Derek, a strong earthy smell like home and heat and love and Derek felt his eyes begin to prick with tears.

"Derek." Stiles let out in a whisper. Derek rushed to Stiles side as he began to collapse against the car. Touching Stiles almost felt like a religious experience, he held on to his body tightly and leant his face down to nuzzle between his shoulder blade and neck. Stiles let out a soft whimper and a sigh as if all the previous tension in his body had instantly melted away and now everything was going to be right. Derek moved his face up Stiles' neck and leant his forehead against his, their noses caressing and mouths gaining a whisper of a touch.

"You're pregnant." Derek whispered, a soft hand rubbing his lower back. Derek looked into Stiles eyes, and then Stiles cried.

*

Humans and Weres aren't supposed to couple. It's not a thing. People don't like it. But then Derek and Stiles share a heat together and Stiles becomes pregnant and everything gets really complicated. Derek and Stiles will fight for their love and most certainly fight for their child, no matter who or what stand in their way.

 

 

**Love Makes Us Whatever We Want To Be**

Hunger Games AU

"Stiles Stilinski!"

"Oh fuck fuck fuck me fuck."

  
Stiles gets chosen for the Hunger Games and he's about 50% sure that he's going to kill himself before he gets the chance to enter the arena.

The train ride with Allison is tense. Stiles can't rid himself of the guilty relief of having her there though, he's seen her hunting before, he wouldn't want to face her in a shopping aisle little own the arena.

"How do you still have so much humour in this situation Stiles?"

"Well I'm gonna die anyway might as well go out with a laugh."

  
Stiles and Allison are chosen for the Hunger Games. Allison is almost the perfect choice, raised by hunters and the niece of a Champion, Kate Argent, the odds do seem to be in her favour. Stiles however, is all wrong. Nothing but awkward limbs and weak muscle the only thing he seems to be able to offer the games is sarcasm. He's hoping that just maybe he'll manage to annoy people to death.

 

Then they hear of Derek Hale volunteering for the games and Allison goes quiet. Clams up. Stiles finds out why soon enough. Turns out the Hales have been involved in the games before as have the Argents. In Kate's year, two Hales had gone into the arena, Derek's young aunt and his Mother's younger cousin, both 17. They had both been close, practically siblings, so when one was called, the other volunteered to be with them. They had turned out to be two strong competitors together but one night in the arena, everything changed. Kate Argent had already established herself as a brutal, vicious competitor, having killed four people in the first 5 minutes of the games but there was more simmering underneath Kate's skin. The Hales had found themselves a sturdy, wide-branched tree to sleep in for a night when Kate found them, a fallen piece of fabric giving them away. Instead of climbing up to kill them Kate had gone off and come back with sticks, branches, brush and flint. She set the brush around the tree and area then cracked the flint against rocks. The brush lit fire, spreading quickly up the dry barked tree and across the floor bed underneath. Kate had run away quickly to seek shelter for herself as the fire spread. The Hales were awoken too late however. Their screams had echoed throughout the arena and was still known as one of the worst deaths to have made Hunger Games history, it was never replayed afterwards.

  
"Jesus…" Is all Stiles could really say. What could you say after something like that. The gravity of the games were beginning to way down on him, the fear that was in his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his body. Give him a seizure before he could even make it to the capital. "But I mean…surely Hale wouldn’t come after you for that, I mean everyone in the games has to-"

Allison cut him off, "You don't understand Stiles," She looked into his eyes, "Kate enjoyed it, she was smiling, she watched it and she was smiling." She lowered her head and picked at the croissant on her plate. "I'm not even sure she's human."

Stiles leaned back in his chair. So maybe this had been why his father was always wary of the Argents. Allison seemed to be the normal of the bunch. The rest however, were, yes, most probably psychopaths. He wasn't sure if it was calming or nerve-racking however, to know of the person that was going to murder you in the arena. He hoped, at the very least, Derek Hale would make it quick.

***

 

 

**Searching**

In a world where everybody has their One, their mate, their true love, their destined…Stiles isn't so sure about his.

"Stiles, we're seventeen, I think we have quite a bit of time to find our Ones."

"I'm sorry Scott, we? Last time I checked you already have yours." Stiles smacked his palms onto the counter.

Scott shook his head, clearly smiling just at the thought of Kira. "Okay I meant, we, as in collective, like everyone our age."

Stiles glared at Scott from across the vet counter. "Lydia Martin has just announced that she has found her One. Over Instagram!"

Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Whoa…so this is why you're here…and very upset."

"I'm not upset!" Stiles yelled and raised his arms in the air, papers from the counter fluttering to the floor of the veterinary clinic.

*

"So who is it?"

"She didn't reveal who it is but I know exactly who he is!"

"Oh yeah Sherlock?"

"Damn right Watson! You know the new deputy, the one that came in two months ago?"

"Parrish?"

"Yep, it's him."

"How do you know?"

"Because Lydia has been coming into the station, and they smile at each other and do eyebrow things and just, viiiibe."

"Oh yeah, didn't they meet at the high school? And isn't he in his mid to late twenties? Is that awkward? I wonder if that's awkward."

"It's totally awkward right?! No wonder they're on the down low."

"What if you're One…is like, 50?"

"God don't even say that."

 

 

**Here's To The Band**

Derek Hale is the heartthrob bassist of one of the current seminal rock bands of California, who just so happens to be a Beacon Hills native and is making his way home this Summer for his break.

  
Stiles, despite his taste for rock music and anything with a good bass, could never quite bring himself to stan something from his own town, especially when that something had a sister his own age in half his classes with him…it was just, awkward. So he had missed the hype of Derek coming back to town, which in perspective he wasn't sure exactly how considering half of the younger population of Beacon Hills was about ready to offer up flowers and gifts right to the Hales' doorsteps, like really, how did he miss the extra teenagers suddenly buzzing around Cora like flies?

This is why Stiles is quite surprised when he runs into Derek quite literally in the woods, and by running into he means Derek literally running into him and tackling him to the ground about five feet away from the tree he was just resting up against. Stiles knows that really he should be more surprised by the fangs that articulate Derek's yelled "stay down" before he's jumping off him at an alarming speed and knocking into someone or something about a metre away from him but really all he can think in the moment is 'Derek's back in town?'

  
"So…" Stiles says quietly as they sit in his Jeep. "You're a werewolf."

Derek just nods and grunts which Stiles takes as a yes.

"…Is…does…your band know?" Stiles isn't exactly sure why that's one of his first questions but he's not exactly sure how someone can keep something like this a secret when touring together in a bus all over the country unless…

Derek raises an eyebrow as he looks at Stiles as if he too isn't quite sure why Stiles is asking him this. "Yeeah." He responds slowly looking at Stiles a bit warily.

"…Are you're bandmates werewolves too?" Stiles asks. He might as well get right to the point, after all Derek did say he'd tell him whatever he wanted.

Derek looks hesitant before answering him, as if weighing whether to really say anything or not before he lets out almost regretfully, "Yes."

Stiles taps his steering wheel and leans back. "Wow, just, okay-"

"Listen I can explain and I'm not, we're not-" Derek answers quickly as Stiles stares off out of his windshield.

"Wow I am literally in an episode of Scooby Doo right now." Stiles cuts Derek off.

"What-"

"Is this my Mystery Van," Stiles holds his arms out as if trying to encapture his baby blue Jeep and Derek leans back away from Stiles' hand, "…am I the meddling kid?" He asks as he brings back his arms and looks at Derek and points at himself.

Derek silently stares at him. "What…is wrong with you?"

 

 

**All the Way Home**

If Stiles was ever going to be whisked to an alternate dimension he would have thought it'd be something along the lines of a hell dimension or dimension of the fae, he really didn't think it'd be some Pleasantvilleesque version of Beacon Hills.

  
Stiles could handle the Hales still being alive, he could handle the Argents being nice, he could handle his own mother still being alive and Scott's father still being around but Jackson fucking Whitmore being kind and _jubilant?_ To _him_? Something was definitely wrong with this universe.

  
In which Stiles wakes up in an alternate Beacon Hills that is weirdly cheery and happy and perfect and just…wrong. He has the right mind to check if they're all secretly robots but he supposes the population of Stepford Beacon Hills probably wouldn't appreciate him lifting everyone's shirts up to check for buttons. Whilst Jackson being nice to him gives him chills and his mother still being alive just makes him…uncomfortable and sad, it's Derek that might take the cake. The sourwolf is no longer grumpy or sad or forlorn or emotionally constipated and throwing Stiles against doors, he's kind…and caring…and smiles a lot and is sensitive…it's really starting to creep Stiles out.

 

 


End file.
